


Of MEKAs and Muscles

by justhereformekamechanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MekaMechanic, Muscles, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Teamwork, mekanic, mekas, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhereformekamechanic/pseuds/justhereformekamechanic
Summary: Brigitte is new to Overwatch, but it's nothing like she expects!





	Of MEKAs and Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> This should really be broken into chapters but it isn't and I'm sorry.

Brigitte rolled over in bed, only to find the sun on her face. She groaned and scooched over into the shade, still tired from a restless night. 

I really need some better blinds, she mused, still half asleep. Wait... I bought better blinds... last year. She opened her eyes in confusion to an unfamiliar bedroom... a hotel?

RIGHT, she welled up with excitement, now wide awake. Her and Reinhardt were on the road, but they weren't just questing anymore, they were headed to Gibraltar. 

She jumped from the bed and danced around the cramped motel room, giddy knowing that today she'd become a hero of Overwatch. It would have been more cramped with her traveling companion there, but he was probably already off abusing the breakfast buffet. She pulled a pair of sweatpants over her boxers and an Uppsala Universitet sweater over her sports bra and tank top. 

There was a part of her that wanted to dress up for a strong first impression, but she'd met with Overwatch officials Jack and Ana a month ago in a sort of job interview and learned attire meant little. 'Soldier 76', as he was called had shown up in a sport jacket, cargo shorts, and flip flops, while Ana had matched slacks with a hoodie. Brigitte had opted for business-formal, and felt uncomfortably overdressed the whole 20 minutes. 

Plus, most of her clothes had been FedExed along with their armour, weapons, and belongings. 

She walked over to the window and admired the brilliant colours of the Spanish morning. Today was going to be awesome!

\----

Brigitte made her way downstairs, and could hear Rein telling a story from the breakfast room even before she could see the door or smell the coffee. She smiled; the mountain of man may be a monster with a Molijner on the battlefield, but in civilian life he might as well be an eager teenager.

"... and as our dropship lifted off, the whole depot exploded!", Rein continued. Brigitte was just outside the door, but she felt a slight tremor as her mentor made grand hand gestures for emphasis. "So I turned to the captain and said 'Nobody expects the Spanish Ammunition!'". The room exploded with laughter as Brigitte entered, and she could see the knight doubled over his table, enjoying his joke more than anyone else in the room. 

There were a couple of locals there for breakfast, two of which were sharing coffee with the big guy, chuckling with him as he collected himself. The rest looked concerned, frightened, or annoyed by the man with no sense of volume. 

"I'm sorry folks, is this man bothering you?" Brigitte said with a smile as she put a hand on Rein's shoulder, addressing the other two at the table. 

"Not at all!", one answered, checking his watch, "He's got quite the tales of teamwork and glory", the other said, standing up with a stretch. 

"Ah, Brigitte!" said Rein, pulling a chair out for her. "This is my squire!", he said proudly. The locals looked at Brig and then each other, confused.

"Wait so, he's actually a knight?", one said, beginning to wonder which other tales might also be true. 

"A crusader technically", Brigitte answered with a wink. The locals looked to each other again, and one just shrugged.

"Well, we had best be off. Good luck on your quest!", they laughed.

Brig and Rein wished them well as they parted ways, and she took a seat beside him. "So," started Reinhardt, quieting from his story volume to his conversation one, "How was your slumber?"

"It was good!" she half lied. It had been better than expected, but she'd still tossed and turned all night dreaming of hero stuff. 

"Excellent!", boomed Reinhardt, attracting a couple glances from the remaining patrons, "You'll need all the energy you can get today."

Speaking of energy, Brigitte thought to herself, where are the carbs? She scanned the side of the room and noticed several hot trays, bread bins, and coffee machines. "Go to them", murmured the old knight as if he was giving relationship advice. 

She just smiled, "No need to tell me twice!"

Brigitte had a light breakfast of 3 eggs, 4 pieces of toast, 2 strips of bacon & 2 sausages, a handful of fruit, a muffin, and a pair of breakfast pastries. Light was a relative term after all, right?

She wondered briefly if the food would be this good at the Overwatch base, but quickly dismissed the thought. If they'd been able to feed Reinhardt, they'd be able to feed her. 

They passed the morning sipping coffee, watching the news, and going over their hopes and expectations of a new life with the military outfit. Brigitte could sense a little anxiety in Rein, despite the unabashed enthusiasm. He's been waiting for today since before I was born, she mused, and I've been waiting for as long as I can remember.

Eventually, the pair returned to the room to grab their gear. It was time.

\----

They'd ordered a cab from the concierge, and the ride to airport had been uneventful. The cabbie made small talk about the new military outpost on the Rock of Gibraltar, and the duo were happy to chat about the pros and cons of reestablishing Overwatch. They did not mention, however, that they were on their way to join them. 

The cabbie though, probably figured it out for himself. "Is this good?", he queried, gesturing at the passenger terminal coming up on the left. It looked like any other airport, a tasteful, apolitical combination of glass, steel, and cement.

"Actually, we're headed to cargo terminal", Brigitte offered. This raised their drivers' eyebrows. The cargo terminal had been a hive of activity for the last few months. Not only was Overwatch using it as a final waypoint for equipment and personnel, but the Spanish air force had set up a logistics operation there to prepare for a potential Omnic resurgence. 

The driver nodded, and drove another few kilometers to the second aerodrome. Here there was a lot more concrete and a lot less glass. Rein was gazing out the window, and Brig could make out a number of aircraft: heavy lift cargo planes, a helicopter, two aging fighter jets, and a high tech looking dropship. "There's our ride!", said the knight, facing Brigitte with a smile, "Are you ready?"

"You've been getting me hyped my whole life with stories and training, of course I'm ready old man!", she said with a playful punch.

He laughed with his squire, "Very well, but be warned! Whatever you're expecting, this is going to be very different."

Before Brigitte could question the ominous statement, their vehicle slowed to a stop. "I think this is as far as I can go", the cabbie said nervously, obeying the armed guards and checkpoint barrier before him. They paid their fare, and thanked him, disembarking and grabbing their stuff as they went.

The security check was brief, as the Spanish guards had been expecting them. They wandered out onto the tarmac, taking in the buzz of activity around them as they meandered over to the dropship they'd seen earlier. 

Suddenly there were a series of blinking noises, each louder than the last, and then a very peppy voice. 

"Hiya loves!"

Brigitte jumped twelve feet straight up as a girl materialized before them, "What the f-"

Thankfully the rest of the expletive was drowned out by the thunder of Rein's laugh, the grizzled veteran hadn't even flinched. 

"You're a big sucker, eh?" said the girl, sizing up the crusader, "You must be Reinhardt! And that would make you Bridget!", she was all smiles, and Brigitte almost didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Brigitte", she said, extending her hand even if it was still a little shaky from the fright. The girl took it and shook it eagerly.

"My bad", she said sheepishly, "My name's Lena, but you can call me Tracer if ya like! Sorry if I scared you." She didn't look very sorry, but Brigitte had already forgiven her. Her positivity was contagious.

"Are you our pilot, little one?" Reinhardt inquired, looking around for any other Overwatch members.

"Nah, Captain Amari is technically the pilot, even if Athena is flying the plane. I'm just the stewardess", she said with a wink, "Let me show you to your seats!" Tracer lead them across the runway to the dropship, helping Brigitte with one of her bags. They both noticed a twinge from Rein at the word Amari, but neither said anything.

"I didn't realize Overwatch hired teenagers", she said half jokingly, trying to get a head start on the small talk with the cute cockney girl. 

"Oh I'm actually 26", Lena started, "let's just say... time doesn't agree with me." She blinked through 4 or 5 locations near the group before reappearing at Brigitte's side a split second later, "Ta-da!"

"Wwwwwha-" The younger girl started, mystified. 

"Try not to think about it too hard, that's what I do", laughed Tracer, "And trust me, that's not even the craziest thing you'll see today! There's a genius monkey, a cyclops, a necromancer, and an actual teenager!" 

Brigitte pushed her jaw back into place as they reached the back of the dropship, and Tracer knocked twice on the large door. Lights flashed and warnings beeped as the door dropped to become a ramp, welcoming them into a large hold. "Welcome aboard flight 69, express to Gibraltar", Tracer said with a grin, ushering them onboard.

There were several rows of seats, some facing each other in a "4 person family" configuration. There were rails in the floor for heavier cargo, and mounting points along both walls. Brigitte noticed a few tactical displays as well, showing everything from weather to weapon statuses. 

"Reinhardt!" a voice called out from the front of the ship, equal parts excited and nervous. Brigitte looked up from the monitor to see who she assumed was Captain Amari. She was gorgeous.

"Little Faree!" yelled the big man, rushing over to her and easily lifting her into the air. She was wearing a brilliant blue armour set and a jet pack..? This didn't stop Rein from trying to crush her in a bear hug though. "How have you been? You look so grown up!" he continued, ecstatic.

"I'm good, Bighardt", she laughed and squirmed playfully in his embrace, feeling twelve all over again. "Are you ready for more honour, glory, and combat?" she teased as he put her down.

"Am I!?" He boomed, "They're going to have to triple the size of the posters to capture my greatness by the time I'm done here!"

Brigitte couldn't help but smile, and slapped her hand to her forehead picturing the man who'd used a senior's discount at the hotel rocketing headfirst into a warzone. Captain Amari must have had a similar reaction.

"Fear not!", Rein continued, "I have my trusty squire to protect me!", he said, standing aside and gesturing to Brigitte. 

"Hi!" she said, feeling Amari size her up. Suddenly, she wished she'd dressed up a little better. 

"Greetings", said the soldier, smiling warmly, "I'm Captain Amari, though most call me Pharah."

"It's an honour!" Brigitte stood a little straighter, should I salute? The motor message was half received and her hand just did a confused little circle.

"It's good to see the youth are eager to help the cause", Amari said, nodding at Tracer. "We should get going though, I think our escort is ready and we still need to load your baggage".

Outside, the fighter jets had several techs each running tests and warming the engines. Brigitte couldn't help but wonder why an advanced ship like there's would need an escort for a short flight, but before she could ask the "baggage" caught her eye. 

A full-size shipping container had been trucked from Germany, within it all the equipment they'd need. Two sets of crusader armour (one homemade), several weapons, spare parts, a variety of raw materials, clothes, personal effects, and a very special gift from the German Army. 

Reinhardt and Brigitte were responsible for transporting a new micro missile system to Overwatch for a "usability study". The krauts themselves had been forbidden from proliferating new arms, but thankfully the extra-judicial organization wasn't subject to such restraints. 

It took only 20 minutes for the ground crew to sling the container beneath the gunship. Tracer, Rein, and Brigitte made small talk as they settled into the seats, and Pharah could be heard coordinating Athena with the tower as they prepared to depart.

The roar of jet engines shook the cabin as the fighters took to the sky, and their craft gracefully lifted off a minute or two later. The ride was uneventful, though Tracer did catch Brigitte spacing out. 

She'd been staring at their escort through one of the small windows when the brit broke the silence. "It's because they don't trust us", she said solemnly, "not yet at least".

"They don't trust Overwatch?", Brigitte asked. 

"Nobody does. It's getting better, the more missions we complete the less people breathe down our neck, but they still escort every flight into and out of Gibraltar". 

\----

The shipping container landed first, with a heavy thud. The dropship landed a minute later to a small crowd of support staff. The occupants were quick to disembark, and the jets thundered overhead in a low pass. 

Pharah smiled, "well at least the pilots like us!" she remarked. She'd done the same thing in her Raptora suit many times. 

"Ah! It's just like I remember!" Said Reinhardt, taking in his old stomping grounds. 

"We could say the same for you", a voice called from behind. 

"Ana!?", the old man spun around and ran over to his "it's complicated".

Brigitte hovered on the edge of the crowd, and Tracer just gave her a smile and a nod before blinking away, presumably into the main building.

Pharah rocketed up into the air, and loitered for a second before she was joined by an... angel? The beautiful blonde floated flawlessly as her wings kept her aloft, and the two circled each other effortlessly with big, shit eating grins, before landing behind the group as it started to head indoors. 

I want an angel, Brig thought to herself, before realizing her error... I want a jetpack.

"Just ignore the love birds", grumbled Jack, suddenly beside her, "You could say that's a mating a ritual and frankly-", he turned his frightening, unary gaze on her, "I don't want to think about the mating"

She laughed nervously when she saw the smile on the corner of his mouth, and followed him as he started to walked after the group. 

"That's Mercy, you'll meet her tomorrow during the breakfast meeting", the commander continued. "We'll bring you up to speed then. This evening, a certain Hana Song is being punished and will show you around."

She stopped in her tracks, "showing me around is a punishment?" she asked, with only the slightest voice crack. She was feeling more left out with each passing minute.

"It is if you're an antisocial gremlin like she is", he said, really grinning now. "Head to Wing D, Room 212. She should be waiting for you." He kept his pace though, and followed the pack through the large door

Brigitte waited a few moments, collecting herself and thinking about how her mentor had said today would not be as expected. So far, the welcome was less than warm. She made her way inside, quickly finding a map on the wall. She traced her finger over it, and then followed the path to Room 212.

The door was open, and she walked into an unassuming kitchenette. There was a coffee maker and fridge, as well as an occupied table on the far wall. She was a petite brunette, wrapped up in some sort of hand-held gaming device. 

"Uhm, hi!", started Brig.

"What do you want", Hana spat back, not looking up.

Gremlin was too kind.

Brigitte grabbed her wrist and looked around, determined not to let the salty attitude rub off. "Jack said you'd show me around? We can do it later though if you-"

"Nope! Let's get this over hot." Hana had looked up, and slipped on her words as she took in the striking Swede. "Over with. Let's get this over with." She snapped the device closed as her face went red. 

"Oh- Okay!" Brig eased, smiling at the cute, if angry, Korean as she stood. 

Hana was quick to lead them back out into the hallway and start walking. "I guess you're Bridget huh?"

Are people only reading my name??

"I, uh-". It caught in her throat. Why couldn't she just be Bridget. Why did she have to correct intimidatingly pretty girls? "No." was all she could muster before starting to blush herself.

"No?"

"No, uh, sorry, it's Brigitte", she said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

She paused, rolling it over in her mind. "Brigitte... I like it! I'm Hana", she said, flashing the taller girl a quick grin as she led them down the hall.

"It's nice to meet you!", Brig said, looking down at her new companion. I must have a foot on her, she mused, and like 100 pounds?

"It's nice to meet you too", she said, smiling over warmly. 

Hana stopped them in front of a door, and Brig realized she hadn't been paying attention to where they were. 

"This is your room, but we'll circle back here at the end. Mine is the one near the kitchen, and, for your information", she lowered her voice, "Pharah has the one at the end of the hall. You probably don't want to go near it after 10."

Brigitte laughed. Hana laughed too, but she seemed a little distracted. 

"I've heard", Brig giggled, "Is it mating season?"

There was ice in Hana's voice as she lowered it again, "They might act like birds but they fuck like rabbits".

Brigitte laughed again, but inside she was panicking. She's funny and cute?? Gremlin was way off the mark.

The two were quick to click as Hana showed her around the dorms. The first floor housed the mess hall and the gym, as well as a few other amenities. The second floor was women, and the third was men. If they'd been divided by gender for a reason, it didn't seem to be achieving anything.

"This is the mess hall on the left", said Hana, "And apparently we have a big stupid meeting early tomorrow. Morrison hates me you know. He could schedule meetings for anytime but he puts them first thing in the morning just to spite me", She was gesturing wildly now, looking through the floor to ceiling glass at the long tables and cafeteria trays as though they were the root of her frustration. 

Brigitte however, was not listening. She was on the other side of the hallway, pressed up against the window. "It's... She's... It's beautiful", she mumbled, nearly pressing her face to the glass.

Hana spun on her heel, "Hey! If you don't pay attention and fail the quiz, Morrison is going to make me show you around again!" She threw the balled-up receipt in her pocket at the taller girl before standing beside her, staring into the gym. 

The projectile snapped Brig from her trance, "Wait, there's a quiz?"

"Only if he really doesn't like us, and I'm in the bad books already", she said with a shrug. "What do you care for the gym anyway, you're already built."

"Because I eat like shit", Brigitte laughed, looking away. "And if I stop going for too long I'll turn into a pie, probably." With a fluid motion, she pulled her sweater over her head to show off her tank top. 'I like working out because I love eating', it stated simply. "Ehh?" she said, grabbing the bottom of the shirt to straighten it and spinning a little so Hana could read it. 

She took in the sight, and while it seemed to Brigitte she wasn't really looking at the shirt, she didn't dwell on it because she got the compliment she was fishing for. "That's really cute!" said Hana, looking up to her, "did you make that?"

"No, it was a Christmas gift from my little sister", Brig said excitedly. 

Hana's eyes had drifted south again, looking over the shirt and its contents. "I uh, I should probably get to bed soon", she said, snapping back to reality after a brief silence, "what with Morrison's sick party tomorrow morning."

In her mind's eye, Brigitte saw Hana stretching out on her bed. Her back was to her, but her balled up little fists and messed hair made the image impossibly cute. It didn't help that it was Brig's bed, and her guest wasn't wearing a bra... 

She shook her head rapidly, "Yeah, sleep sounds good! It's been a long day." She smiled and let her instant crush lead her back upstairs. 'It's not a crush', she screamed at herself. 'Then what do you call it?' she fired back.

"Thanks for showing me around, and have a goodnight!" Brig said as she got her door open. 

"My pleasure! And you too!" Hana called after making sure her companion got into her room. 

Brigitte fell asleep quickly after traveling all day, but her dreams were haunted (graced?) by the cute girl with painted whiskers. 

\----

"Bridget?" It was a mechanical voice, materializing from nowhere in the middle of Brig's room. "Bridgeeeet", it tried again. 

"Mmmmrr," she responded groggily, rolling over back into unconsciousness. 

"Bridget the all hands meeting begins in 20 minutes. Would you prefer to snooze or have time to shower?" Athena informed her.

"Bruhyeeta" she mumbled, correcting the AI. She lifted her head. She had been really enjoying the dream, though she couldn't remember details, and normally would opt for snooze and try to finish it. She was nervous about the meeting however, and decided a shower would probably be the best thing for her. 

18 minutes later she was freshened up and ready to meet the team. She'd opted for a blouse and slacks, hoping to make a better impression than she did yesterday. She stepped out into the hall, and started making her way to the stairs. 

She paused by Hana's door, wondering if she should link up with the pilot. At that moment, a muted alarm went off on the other side of the door. Odd, she thought, either Hana had set a manual alarm or Athena was desperate. There was shuffling and a click as Hana made her way to the hall. She stopped in the doorway as she noticed Brig waiting for her. 

"Good morning!" said the mechanic, trying to sound chipper. It was clear Hana was in no mood though. Her hair was a mess, her half opened eyes were red and baggy, she was in pajamas and had compliment the whole look with a big pink blanket draped over her shoulders.

"As if", she grumbled, "let's get this over with."

Brigitte smiled and suppressed a laugh; few people were so adorable when they were so miserable. She led them to the mess hall, eager to start her first day on the job. 

The mess hall was much busier than it had been last night. The tables had been arranged into a large circle, with heroes and support staff clumping into cliques as the seats filled out. Scanning the room, Brig was truly in awe of the shapes and sizes of those present. There was an OR15 defense bot and a E54 Bastion sitting together, she spied an enormous shirtless man in a pig mask, the most muscular women she'd ever seen, a cyborg of some sort, and a gorilla filling a plate at the counter with breakfast. 

Some were eating, most were chatting, and no one had really noticed her and Hana. She took a seat beside Rein and Ana, and waved to Tracer who was kitty corner to them. "Good morning you two!" she greeted. Hana took the seat next to her, put her head down, and pulled the blanket up, totally covering herself. 

"Good morning!" boomed Reinhardt, "I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah it was good", she smiled, "How was your first night back on the base?" she teased.

"Wonderful! I was just telling Ana, this is the only place I can get a bed my size. If I ever leave again, I am taking the mattress with me as severance!" He declared jovially. For the record, it was a Double Texas King Long.

"He thinks that a bigger bed will get people into it faster", Ana remarked with a grin, watching the crusader turn red. 

"I think no such thing!" Rein said sheepishly, "She flatters herself."

"Come see it Ana, it's so big Ana, there's no way to get a better sleep Ana", she continued to roast him and the big guy simply had to hang his head. 

Brig and Tracer were both nearly in tears laughing at the big guy when the gorilla joined them. "Ah!" he said, pushing up his glasses, "You must be Brigitte."

"That's me!" she quipped, already impressed. 

"My name is Winston. I'm the Administrative Head here at Gibraltar, so if there's anything you need please let me know. Otherwise, I look forward to working with you!" he stated kindly.

"Thank you! I will!" Brig smiled warmly, nearly forgetting this was a talking monkey. 

"You should grab some breakfast before it gets cold", he advised, gesturing to the counter full of food, "or before Road Hog polishes it all off!" he laughed light heartedly. 

"I think I will!" she said, loving the smell from his plate. "You want anything?" she asked as she nudged the pile of bedding beside her. 

"grrrmm"

She lifted the blanket just enough to see Hana squinting back at her. Brig could feel her heart speed up. She'd built blanket forts for her cats before, but the sight before her, while similar, was 100x cuter. "What was that?" she beamed down into the makeshift cozy cave.

"Coffee?" 

"You got it!" She sealed the blanket tomb again gently. Good God, she was not going to be able to survive her rotation at this base if she had to see those big brown eyes regularly. And that sleepy voice wkjghhslnfa.

She grabbed a plate at the start of the counter, and waited patiently behind the pig man as he filled up two plates. His breathing was loud and laboured, and Brig wasn't sure if she should try to introduce herself. He turned to head back to his seat, and made eye contact (or at least, as much eye contact as was possible though a gas mask). Brig nodded, the cheery "Hi!" caught in her throat. Road Hog nodded back, and with a growl went back to the table.

She filled a plate with breakfast, grabbed a pair of coffees, and made up a second plate with some fruit and toast for her sleepy partner in case she wanted it. 

She returned to her seat and dug in as casual conversation carried on around her. She left Hana's coffee and snacks for her, and she may have even heard a muffled thank you. 

A few minutes later Jack stood up in his seat and got the meeting started. The room went quiet without any gestures or calls for silence from the commander; their respect for him was evident. 

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, I know many of you have busy schedules and work late nights."

Hana stirred, and pulled the blanket back so her head was visible. Enough to prove she had indeed shown up. She grabbed the coffee and took a few sips. She noticed the plate of fruit, and she had to look back and forth between it and Brig's plate several times before she realized it was for her. 

She looked over at Brigitte to confirm, and immediately regretted it. Brig already had her eyes on her, beaming, and nodded with a smile when clueless fuckin Hana put it together. 

"Thank you", she mumbled before putting her head back down.

"Don't mention it!" Brig turned her focus back to Jack.

"I'd like to start by introducing out two newest members: Reinhardt and Brigitte. Rein served many years ago and has worked valiantly with many organizations throughout his life. Brigitte is Torbjorn's daughter, and has served abroad with Reinhardt. I'm confident she'll bring unparalleled technical expertise and an unwavering sense of honour to the next generation of Overwatch members."

Brig sat up a little straighter and smiled to all the curious faces in the room, and gave a little wave as Jack paused. 

Hana sat bolt upright.

"She got her father's technical skills and her god father's sense of duty!", Rein slapped Brig on the back and nearly sent her over the table.

Hana squirmed and shot a perplexed, terrified look at the new hire, and got a somewhat concerned look in response. 

"They will be here on a 4 month rotation, I hope you all go out of your way to make them feel welcome. Before we get into what Overwatch is doing globally, I'd like to invite Winston to talk about what is happening here at Gibraltar", Jack finished, handing the room over to the Administrator.

Winston talked for a little while about projects, personnel, and paperwork. "The Three P's", he referred to them affectionately, as the backbone of any organization. Brig was listening intently, captivated by his enthusiasm for the mundane. Hana was listening too; normally she'd have fallen back asleep but she was slowly digesting the fact that Torbjorn and Brigitte were related. Closely related even. 

Afterwards, Jack discussed a handful of the global projects and how Gibraltar fit into the picture. "Now, one of our more interesting opportunities comes to us on behalf of the Bundeswehr", he grinned and nodded to Rein. "Our new recruits have brought with them a new micro missile system, designed to overwhelm defenses as well as provide direct fire support."

"Since Torbjorn is currently deployed, the system will be installed by our new engineering expert, Brigitte", Jack said, glancing to the quite surprised new recruit. 

"Due to the size and nature of the missile system, it will need to be chassis mounted. And I think the most effective chassis we have here on Gibraltar is a MEKA." The room murmured in agreement.

Wait does that mean working with Hana? Spending more time together?

Jack focused on Hana now, "What do you say kid, how about an upgrade?"

Brig's head started to spin and she looked to Hana to see she was equally confused. "What's the catch Morrison?" she said hesitantly.

"The only catch is that Brig has to put up with your shit, Song" he muttered, drawing a few laughs from the room, and Hana couldn't help but smile. 

"I'd love that!" Brigitte blurted out. NICE. "I mean, I've only seen MEKAs on TV, and it'd cool to work on one. Plus I think I can handle her", she said, blushing a little as the room focused on her. Great save. 

"Alright, let's do it!" Hana nodded. "You haven't even seen the beginning of my shit yet though" she laughed as she turned to Brig. 

"I've been putting up with this oaf for years", Brig giggled, gesturing to Rein, "How bad could it be?"

The room had a good laugh at that, and while Reinhardt looked like he might object, he had to agree. 

The meeting concluded shortly after. They'd been given engineering bay 4, and would begin the next today. The heroes started to disperse, Brig making her way to the exit with blanket bundle Hana in tow when a familiar accent stopped her in her tracks. 

"Brigitte?"

She spun around, "Hej?". It was the gorgeous blonde angel she'd seen floating with Pharah, the other love bird!

"I'm Dr. Ziegler, I wanted to introduce myself." 

"Oh, hi! I'm Brigitte!" She stuck her hand out, and the doctor giggled before shaking it. The kind of giggle attractive european blondes in yogurt commercials giggle. 

"You can call me Angela. You look like you're in good shape, but think it'd be wise to come in for a checkup if you get the chance?"

"Sure! I could do that", Brig grinned. "Where's your practice?"

"Wing B, room 107. You can book a time with Athena", she turned on the comforter creature then. "And you", she glared at the blanket, "you need to get your sleep cycle in order or I'm pulling your computer privileges."

There was a muffled, spiteful response, but Brig interrupted. "She went to bed at the same time I did last night, around 10 I think?"

"Oh, don't let her fool you, she stays up on that damned computer", Angela lifted the blanket to find Hana glaring back at her. "What was it, 3? 4am?" She searched her face for tells. 

"4" grumbled Hana.

"Winston will take my side and you know it", the doctor threatened, dropping the blanket back on Hana's face. "Anyway", she turned back to Brigitte, "it was nice meeting you! I'll see you in the clinic some time."

Brig bid her farewell, and made her way back up to her floor with Hana. They went to the little kitchenette, neither sure of what they'd do next.

"So, what are you going to do with today now that you're up", Brig inquired, absently opening the fridge to see if its contents had changed. 

"Probably have a nap." Her eyelids were already losing a battle with gravity, and she was still wrapped in her heavy blanket. ‘Got room for one more?’ Brig thought to herself.

"A nap?" she teased, "But it's so nice out! And there's so much to do here." Brig looked over and Hana seemed less than amused.

"Trust me, it gets old fast", Hana laughed. "But you raise a good point, I might play some games." She seemed to think about this pretty seriously.

"What kind of games?" Brig asked, taking a seat beside her and opening a box of crackers. 

"Well I'm feeling an RTS, but I've got two RPGs on the go and I should probably finish those. And there's a new FPS out called TF3 and that looks pretty cool..." Hana trailed off when she saw Brigitte's blank expression.

"Are those... board games?" Brig offered weakly, trying to recall any of the acronyms. 

"They're video games? Please tell me you're joking." Hana said, seriously worried that she wasn't.

"Oooooh", Brig relaxed, leaning back, "My parents never let me play any video games."

The battle between Hana's sleepy eyelids and gravity was over, resulting in a decisive victory. "THEY WHAAAT", Hana shook with confusion.

"Easy!" Brigitte laughed, trying to calm Hana, "They thought nothing good could come from video games, it's not a big deal. Plus, I don't think I missed much."

"Nothing good? Not a big deal?" She was clearly struggling with this. "Video games are my life! They're why I have sixteen and a half million fans, they're why I get to fly a MEKA, they're why- why-"

Brig cut her off as she short circuited, "Wait, you have 16 million fans in a video game?"

"No in real life! They watch me play video games."

Now it was the noob's turn to be shocked. "16 million people watch you play video games!?"

"Well, not all at once." Brig caught a blush and a trace of sheepishness in her voice, "Normally it's only 3 or 4 million at a time."

Brigitte blinked hard, digesting that. "Why don't they just play the game themselves?" She said quietly, contemplatively.

"Because D.Va is funny and kicks ass!" Hana instinctively made a peace sign.

"D.Va?"

"That's my username!"

"I am going to have to tell my parents... I guess papa already knows though eh?" She shook her head solemnly.

"P- Oh! Torbjorn?" Hana laughed, remembering the initial shock of that revelation. "I tried to explain to him once or twice but he still thinks I watch movies."

Brig got a good laugh out of that, "Yeah that's him. Machines? Sure! Electronics? Not so much."

The pair talked and laughed for a little while longer, before Brigitte stood and stretched herself out, "Well, I think I'm going to hit the gym! I don't want to keep your fans waiting for you", she teased.

"Pfft, they aren't going anywhere! Plus, they're all on at night", Hana said, looking past Brig.

"Well would you want to come with me? It'd be nice to have someone show me the ropes!" 

Hana snorted at this. "Do I look like I know anything about working out?" she laughed, looking down over her little arms.

Brigitte laughed too, and took a moment to study her. "Fair point", she admitted, "maybe you could come as moral support?"

Hana pondered this, "You mean... like a cheerleader?"

That was not a mental image Brig needed. She could see Hana in a little pink cheer outfit, right down to the pom poms and frilly skirt, dancing and cheering her name. Who do we want to see? B-R-I-G

She shook her head rapidly trying to clear the thought. "I meant more like a workout buddy, but I wouldn't complain about having a cheerleader..." She was blushing hard and she could feel it. Hana was just beaming at her. 

"That sounds good to me! Just as long as you don't expect me to lift anything", she giggled, standing up. "I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you back here in 5?"

"Uh, yeah! That sounds like a plan! See you in a minute." The girls took to their rooms to gear up for a workout.

How do you dress to impress a cheerleader?? Brigitte's mind raced as she sifted through a mountain of workout clothes. She didn't want to look all manly and muscly, but she did want to impress her? AHHHHH

In the end she opted for leggings and a baggy cutoff sweater with a tank top underneath just in case the gym wasn't air conditioned. Or in case Hana caused her to overheat. She shook her head again, this wasn't like her... Was she crushing on a coworker?

She met Hana in hall, and had to consciously meet her eyes to stop her own from wandering. She'd opted for a tight tee shirt with a bunny logo on it and a pair of athletic shorts that showed off surprisingly toned legs. Oh god it is a crush.

"You ready beefcake?" Hana teased. 

"You know it shorty!" Brig fired back. She was still nervous about working out with someone this cute, especially since she'd either been working out alone or with Reinhardt up until this point, but she was also excited. If she was going to impress her crush anywhere, it would probably be at the gym after all.

The pair made their way downstairs, and pushed through the glass double doors into the nicest gym either of them had ever seen. That wasn't really saying much since it was the 3rd gym Hana had been in, and most of Brigitte's workout experience had been with makeshift equipment.

She stopped dead in her tracks to take it in; rows of cardio machines and a wall covered in TVs with channels from all over the world, a floor to ceiling panoramic view of Gibraltar's coast, and enough weights, bars, and pulleys to make her head spin.

"Earth to Brig!" Hana's hand waved her from her trance.

"Sorry! It's just so much, I don't even know where to start..."

"With cardio! At least, if you're willing to take the Korean Military's word for it", Hana smirked, spun on her heal, and sauntered over to a treadmill. 

Brigitte took a minute to smile to herself, there is so much to this girl, she thought, and took a spot on the next treadmill. "I thought you didn't know anything about working out?"

"The army wouldn't let me get away with willful ignorance the way I can here", she laughed, "they drilled the basics into my head." 

Brig nodded respectfully. There was some backstory to be had there, but this was not the time for it. It had been 45 seconds and she was feeling winded; cardio was not her forte.

She lasted another 2 minutes before she had to slow to a walk. 

"Can't keep up?" Hana asked smugly between laboured breaths.

"Hush!" She admonished through her own ragged breathing, "When we get to the weights... you'll see... you'll see."

"I can't wait", she panted.

Hana ran another 7 minutes without pause, while Brig used the time to recover and catch up on some news on the TVs. It was a long 7 minutes though, whenever she'd thought she'd caught her breath Hana would knock it from her again. The stamina; the energy; the outfit... the legs...

Finally, Hana ran out of juice and slowed to a walk. Or maybe she just felt bad about outpacing her partner so badly. "Whew!" She exclaimed, "That was fun!"

"I just want you to know I totally don't believe you when you say you don't work out", Brig muttered as she stepped off the treadmill.

"I run once or twice a week", Hana grinned. "I seriously don't know anything about weights though, so lead the way", she bowed and gestured to the other half of the facility.

Brigitte could only roll her eyes as she passed the cocky little shit. She led them over to a squat rack, and leaned on it while she finished catching her breath. "Want to set the weight on that side for me?"

"Sure! How much?" chirped the little runner.

"I think I'll start with a plate", Brig said, stretching her legs out.

"A what?"

"Oh, uh, a plate is 45 pounds", she offered.

"Oh, gotcha!" Hana grabbed one of the larger disks and, with visible effort, loaded it onto her side of the bar. Brig followed suit and loaded her side, then positioned herself under the bar. 

She set herself up to squat, hearing Rein's age-old instructions. Feet shoulder width apart, tighten your core, back straight, etc. She closed her eyes and lowered the weight, took a quick breath, and brought it up again. She did 9 more reps before parking the weight.

Hana's face had changed when Brig saw her next. She looked frustrated, and all that cockiness had evaporated. "What?" 

"You just- You just squatted my body weight like it was nothing..." Hana said dryly. Was she mad about that?

"Oh well, I- I practice a lot?" Brigitte offered weakly. 

"What's the most you can lift?" The cardio expert asked quietly. 

Brig's face lit up like American airspace on the fourth of July. "Well my one rep max for squat is 245, but I don't think I could hit that right now because I'd need a few days prep. I could probably manage a 225 if you want to see?"

"Sure!" Hana yipped, "I mean, if you want to." 

Normally Brig would have been confused by the mixed messages she was receiving from a cute girl like this, but right now she was already getting into the power lifting head space. Her breathes were longer and deeper, causing her chest to heave, and she was leaning to either side stretching her quads out a little more. 

Hana was going red in the meantime. 

"Can you put another plate on that side?" Brig asked, oblivious, and Hana nodded meekly. 

Brig loaded her side as Hana struggled to add the fourth plate, then centered herself in front of the bar. "So! I don't know if I can actually lift this so you may actually have to be my cheerleader and get me hyped."

Hana smiled at this, warmly, "Okay but don't get upset if I start treating you like a big football jock."

"Don't be upset if I take to that!" Brig said slyly, "You ready?"

Hana nodded again, grinning, and Brig got under the bar. 

"Wait wait wait!" Brig said, realizing she could make this lift a little easier. She grabbed her sweater by the collar and pulled it off, and she didn't hear Hana gasp as it brushed her ears. 

Hana's eyes were huge, she was biting her lip, and her face was getting hot. Really hot. 

Brig didn't see this though, as she squared up with the bar again. She didn't see the muscles on her back dance as she assumed the position, she didn't see her arms bulge out as she grabbed tightly, and she didn't see her legs expand a little as they straightened and lifted 225 pounds on her broad shoulders. Hana did though, Hana saw it all in slow motion. 

Brigitte pushed the air from her lungs and took a few laboured breathes in anticipation. The image of Hana her cheerleader crept back into her mind but she quickly shut it down to focus on this lift. 

"You can do it!" She heard from behind her, Hana sensing either her hesitation or her cheerleader fantasy. She sounded funny though, kinda like- . Brig shut the thoughts out again, gritting her teeth and beginning the descent. 

She lowered the weight until her thighs were parallel with the ground, and they trembled with effort as she paused at the bottom. 

"You can do it Brigitte! Lift that weight!!" Brig would have smiled but her face was twisted with effort as she started to push the weight back up. 

"Yeah!! Get it up!" Brig grunted involuntarily, and continued to power through the pain. About halfway up she started to falter, losing the upward momentum she'd fought hard for.

"Come on Brig! Harder!! Push it harder! Oh my god, harder!" Hana was properly yelling now, and Brig summoned strength from deep inside her. 

"gggggrrrraaaAAAHHHH" Brig pushed with everything and brought the immense weight the rest of the way back up. She gasped and fell forward into the squat rack, safely landing the bar where it started. She clung to it for a moment, and when she turned to see Hana she looked like she'd a ghost. 

Her face was bright red, her eyes were wide, and she had her hands over her mouth. "I- I-", she stumbled, taking in the sight before her. 

Brigitte was still panting, "What?" 

"I- I need to go now sorry" Hana said quickly, backing away. 

"What?" Brig said again, even more lost, but Hana was already turning on her heel. 

"Have a good rest of your workout!" She called, quickly striding away.

Brig sat there dumbfounded, catching her breath. Had she said something wrong? Had she said... anything? 

She had originally planned a full leg workout today, but after the fiasco with Hana she was too distraught to focus much. She quit after a couple leg extensions, and went back to her room to sulk. 

"What did I dooooo", she wailed as she flopped onto her bed. Part of her felt like she was overreacting. She had, after all, only met Hana yesterday. And they hadn't talked much, or gotten to know each other, or found any common interests, or-

'Then why are there feeeeels', she thought, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. Did she just want a friend her age? Was she just lusting after this petite cutie? Did she feel a click when she met the little gremlin? All of the above?

She laid out moping for another half hour before forcing herself to get up and shower. Across the base, the person she was stressing about was also distraught. 

Hana had practically run from the gym. She blew by the normal hangout spots and dodged Tracer by taking a few extra flights of stairs. She slammed the door, jumped onto the bed, pulled a pillow to her mouth and screamed. She had just embarrassed herself in front of the most attractive women she'd ever met and she was never going to live it down. 

Hana had known she was gay, or at least bi-curious, since she'd started with Overwatch. It'd been in the same fateful gym, in fact, when she realized. She'd walked in for the third or fourth time since arriving on the island, had one look at Zarya curling dumbbells, and known right there what she was attracted too. Be them on a man or woman, Hana was into muscles. 

She flopped onto the bed and let her mind race. Was there any recovering from a social faux pas like that? Part of her wanted to invent some excuse and then go apologize, and part of her wanted to see her new crush tied to her bed, and part of her wanted to just hop into her MEKA and fling herself out into the ocean. 

'Oh God no'

The MEKA.

She was supposed to be working with Brig on her MEKA tomorrow. 

"UHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhmhmmmhmhmhmhmmm" she groaned into the sanctuary of her bed. There might be a way out of this, but she was going to need a lot of time to game and then a lesbian. She moped from her bed to her PC, and powered up. She could over think about tomorrow or she could over think about new heavy/medic strats, and she chose the latter. 

Brig had finished her shower and decided the best thing to do was eat. The heavy lift she made today justified some big food, but in truth she just wanted comfort food. She passed the kitchenette on her floor out of fear of running into Hana, and went down to the mess hall to see what she could whip up. 

The mess hall had a large kitchen, designed for a dozen cooks and several hundred meals a day. However, as Overwatch was still finding its footing, meals were seldom provided and most people just raided the stores when they were hungry. 

'Winston makes sure it's well stocked at least', Brig mused as she poked through the fridges, freezers, and cupboards. In the end she settled chicken, rice, and beans. 

It didn't take her long to cook as she'd made it a million times. She had stored the leftovers in the fridge, and took a seat on the counter to eat. She was just finishing up when a deliberate cough behind her sent the rice flying from her mouth like bird shot. 

"What the fuck" she said through coughs, trying to identify the source of fright.

"I'm- I'm sorry", the man said speaking slowly, stepping out of the shadows behind her. "I didn't recognize you so-"

"So you had to scare the shit out of me?" Brig finished, turning to face him. He was lean, probably in his late forties. He had long black hair, and his tattoos were visible as he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

He shrugged, "My apologies". 

"Well I'm Brig", she said, with salt, "so next time you don't have to creep up on me".

"Hanzo", he said simply. "What's troubling you?"

"Why would anything be troubling me?" Brig was quick to get defensive.

"Why else would you be eating 3 meals worth of food, alone, on the counter in an empty kitchen?"

Brig was ready to throw down but sighed and realized this was another hero and she couldn't blow a second working relationship out of the water today. "It's 2 meals at best"

"Of course", Hanzo said, walking over and leaning on the opposing counter. 

Brig continued to eat, trying to ignore her company. 

"You know what helps me when I'm feeling out of sorts?" He asked.

'Watching strangers eat?' she thought. "Mmrm?" she inquired through a mouthful of chicken.

"I head up the roof and gaze upon the stars and the ocean".

Brig almost rolled her eyes out of their sockets. "Mreah?"

"The breeze calms the body, the stillness calms the mind, and the sight calms the soul", Hanzo continued. 

Brig swallowed, "Hmm, maybe I'll check it out tonight”, she played along. 

"Do as you wish", Hanzo read her like a book, "And I hope you find peace."

Brig had been shoveling another mouthful of rice into her mouth but the cryptic statement caught her off guard and she looked up to see Hanzo disappearing back into the shadows and out of the kitchen. "Thanks?" 

It was silent again and it weighed on her. She finished eating quickly and dealt with the dishes. She returned to her room, again careful to avoid potentially crossing paths with Hana. 

The chances of seeing Hana were quite low, however. She had started gaming around 6:00 and hadn't moved in the last 5 hours, except to grab a bag of chips. She had streamed for a few hours, and that had successfully taken her mind off her Brigitte induced stress. 

Now though, she was sitting in a multiplayer lobby waiting for her confidant to arrive. She was twiddling her thumbs, low key worrying about what to say to her mechanic tomorrow, when her chat app dinged and a familiar voice rang through her headset. 

"Hiya love!" Tracer said with her usual glee. She joined Hana in the lobby. 

"Hey Lena", she said. Tracer immediately caught the tone of her voice and began prying. 

"What's up?" she asked, just a little more inquisitively than normal. 

"Not much, you? Also, what map do you want? I'm thinking Hightower or Goldrush", Hana asked, thumbing through the server browser. 

"Either is good with me!" Tracer chirped, and they launched into a game. Tracer was quick to pick the scout class, and Hana followed her into battle as a healer. They played a few rounds and made small talk before Tracer got back to work. 

"What the matter Hana? You sound off", She asked, and the concern in her voice was evident. 

Hana sighed. When she'd first met Tracer, her nosy if well intentioned attitude annoyed her. Now though, she'd go to Tracer when she needed to talk. Turns out they both enjoyed class-based team oriented first person shooters.

"It's girl trouble", she said, sighing again. 

"Uh oh", she said playfully, "that's always more difficult than boy trouble".

Hana groaned, "Yeah tell me about iiiit".

This time last year Tracer was helping her out of her relationship, if you could call it that, with Lucio. Things had seemed pretty promising at the start, but he was almost always in South America and Hana couldn't stand a long-distance connection. 

"Who is it?" Tracer nudged.

"I'll give you one guess", Hana groaned.

"Wait how can you have girl trouble with her already? She got here yesterday", Tracer said, almost in awe. 

"Yeah well I can fuck things up faster than I can kill a medic with a random crit", Hana exclaimed, laughing a little as she did exactly that.

"Well what did you do?"

"We went to work out together and she looked so good and lifted so much that I basically had an episode and left the gym running and now she hates me and I don't know what to doooo", Hana wailed.

"Oh yeah, she's built eh?" said Tracer, not helping.

"You're not helping" Hana said flatly.

"Honestly when we picked her up I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little thirsty", Tracer continued not helping.

"Well then you go date her then so she can forget about how ugly and awful I am", Hana spat, getting a little fired up now.

"Hey woah, don't sell yourself short. Just because you had a thirst induced episode doesn't make you ugly or awful", Tracer went on, "Plus I'm still trying to get between Pharah and Mercy"

"I really did not need to hear that"

"Wait until you picture it!"

"Please no", Hana laughed, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"I don't see what the issue is, just play it cool next time you see her. She's pretty chill, I doubt she'll even remember". 

"We have to work on the MEKA together tomorrow, remember?", Hana said.

"Oh, shit right. Weeeeell, okay maybe you are in a bit of a pickle", Trace mused, thinking it over. 

"You're telling me. Maybe I can just pull my vocal chords out tonight and not worry?" Hana wondered aloud, getting a laugh from Tracer. 

"Or maybe you just need to be a little more vulnerable and tell her the truth", She offered.

"Oh, there's a great idea. 'Sorry I ran out yesterday Brig, I was picturing you lifting me against the wall to make out and then crushing my head between your thighs'", Hana said sardonically. 

Tracer burst out laughing, "Okay maybe not like that, not yet. Just tell her she looked good and that you got flustered."

That was... reasonable. Hana mulled it over. "Yeah, I guess that's not so bad... Wait I don't even know if she's into girls, what if I come off to strong?"

"Oh, she's into girls. Her eyes were all over Pharah when we picked her up, trust me." Hana did trust her, she had a gaydar strong enough to find lesbians beyond the horizon. 

"What if she's not into me..."

"You can't think like that. Because A) What if she is? And B) You need to open up and be vulnerable to build more genuine connections. You can't hide behind an idealization of yourself like you do online."

Hana winced at that, but Tracer was right. 

"Sorry that was a bit harsh", Tracer offered, "But if you're going to give her a chance, and I think you are, you should give yourself a chance too."

"This is why I come to you Lena", Hana said, "Thank you".

"Hey no trouble love! I'm always happy to help. And when you do get between her thighs, let me know if she screams in English or Swedish".

"Tracerrrrr" Hana grinned, burying her face in her hands.

"I'll see you later Hana, good luck tomorrow!". With that, Tracer beeped offline, and Hana was alone again. Alone, but feeling much better. 

'Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad' She thought to herself. She looked up at the clock to see it was only midnight. Her sleep cycle said she had another few hours before she'd feel tired, but Hana decided that she was going to be ready to face tomorrow head on, and started getting ready for bed. 

A few doors down, Brig was struggling to sleep. She'd turned in almost an hour ago, but so far rest eluded her. Part of her wanted to talk to Rein about what happened but she knew the old man wasn't much for relationship advice. She turned over again and thought about what Hanzo had told her about the roof... 'Maybe it's worth a try' she thought.

About a minute later she dragged herself from the bed, threw on some cat pajamas, and started to trek. The halls were dark, and she tiptoed past Hana's room on her way to the stairwell. She climbed to the roof and cursed leg day with each step.

She made her way out onto the roof, and gasped at the sight before her. Hanzo had been right and she immediately felt bad about playing him off. Not only was the night illuminated by countless stars, but they were all reflected in the ocean around the island. The breeze hit her face and she felt her knees buckle as her body relaxed.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. It was relaxing for sure, but she was now acutely aware of how stressed she was. New bed, new job, new cute girl that hated her. She sighed.

"Can I help you?"

Brig was terrified. She would have jumped again, but she'd been scared so many times the past few days her nervous system just didn't have anything left to give.

"Uhh..?" she asked, looking around. She spotted him, a man in the shadows up against the far wall. His face lit up for a moment as he smoked, before fading back to darkness.

"Don't get much company up here", the man said, with a southern drawl Brig recognized from old cowboy movies. 

"Hanzo said I should check it out", she offered, slowly walking over. 

"Hanzo? Ramblin' on about the sea and sky I reckon?" 

"Yep that was him", Brig laughed a little. "He said it would help me relax."

"Well he's not wrong", the stranger continued, "but whenever I see him up here he's not looking at the scenery and it's not the location that relaxes him", he said with a scoff. He lit up again, and this time Brig could smell it.

"Is that pot!?"

"It might be", he said with a hint of a smile. He threw his head back and exhaled straight up. "Name's McCree".

As her eyes adjusted to the night better, she could make out some of his features. His hair was unkempt and packed under his cowboy hat, he wore a poncho over a dusty jacket, and he even had spurs on his shoes. 

"I'm Brigitte", she offered, "Are you even allowed to have that here?"

He shrugged, "No one's told me otherwise. Besides, you look like you could use a toke". 

She'd tried marijuana before in high school. It hadn't been so bad, but she knew it would either help her relax or make her more anxious and that wasn't really a game she wanted to play. McCree could sense her hesitation.

"Or you could tell me what's eating you and if you change your mind it's right here", he said, taking a seat with his back to the wall.

"Nothing's eating me", she was quick to get defensive again. 

McCree let silence hang in the air for a few moments before responding, "Uh huh".

Brig huffed. "Okay fine, I'm sad because a girl hates me, happy?" she took a seat opposite him.

He had a little laugh at that. "And why do you think this girl hates you?"

"We were working out together and then all of a sudden she stormed off and I haven't heard from her since", Brigitte vented, realizing it might sound a little underwhelming. 

"That's it?"

"Well I'd just made a really big lift and she didn't even care, she just took off", She said, getting a bit closer to the crux.

"You thought you could impress her in the gym and she peeled on you eh?" McCree said quietly, taking it a little more seriously.

"I- ", she blushed, "I guess so, yeah". She thanked the night for hiding how red her cheeks were. 

"Well I don't know much about women", he said, grinning, "But I'd say you may have impressed her too much". He took another drag on his joint.

"What? Then why would she take off?" Brig tilted her head, trying to see his perspective. 

"Who knows, people are strange. My guess is that she was embarrassed by her own feelings and had to leave". He offered.

"Feelings? But we just met!" She said glossing over the fact that she had a variety of feelings for the little pilot.

"This is D.Va we're talking about right?", he asked, leaning forward.

"Mhmm"

"And you were working out?"

Brig nodded. 

"Then you can count on lust being one of those feelings. There's probably more, I heard you two were kinda cute at the breakfast and that doesn't just happen".

Her cheeks were on fire. "L- Lust? You think she's into me?" Her voice shook a little.

"No doubt", he said with wink, "The poor little thing nearly exploded when she saw Zarya working out. She's quite shy about it though, so you've got your work cut out for you".

She sat there dumbfounded for a moment. 'That would explain Hana's weird behaviour' she pondered. But she'd never seen herself as sexually attractive, let alone sexually intimidating. 

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, at a loss for how to proceed.

"I'm not too sure, when are you seeing her next?" 

Who knows, the way she disappeared and the reputation for being a gremlin, it might be days or weeks bef-

It was tomorrow morning. They were basically under orders to work on the MEKA tomorrow. She put her head in her hands. "Tomorrow" she mumbled.

McCree got a chuckle out of that. "Well it sounds like tomorrow might be more interesting than today was for you!"

"Mmrmrmwmmrmemmm" Brig wailed into her hands, what was she going to do?

"If I were you, I'd just play it cool and confident. You didn't do anything wrong today", McCree said flatly, "Be assertive."

"Assertive?"

"You know, let her know what you want!"

"But what do I want..." She mused, looking up the starry dynamo for answers. She gazed at the night sky, waiting for response, but it was McCree who knew the truth.

"You want her on top of ya, underneath ya, between your legs like a horse in a-"

"MCCREE" She shouted, shattering the stillness of the night. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry", she mumbled, "I just- I-"

He raised a hand to interrupt her, "That is what you want, right?"

"I mean, I guess so yeah", she murmured, coming to terms with it herself.

"Then there's no point in being ashamed about how you feel. You deny a part of yourself when you deny the feelings that make you uncomfortable". With that wisdom, he took another long drag and let Brig stew. "You need to embrace all your feelings, even the dirty, lusty ones you haven't fully squared away".

Brigitte took a minute to process this new perspective. She certainly had been slow to accept herself; her body image, her facial features, her wide shoulders and muscular physique. She'd been teased a lot as a kid for her appearance, but her success in recent years at embracing her look had given her a ton of confidence. Maybe McCree was right about embracing her thoughts too.

"Alright", she said at last, "How do you think I should assert myself?"

"Honestly? I'd ask her out tomorrow", he offered with a shrug.

"But I just met her", Brig said quietly, feeling that old, ashamed, part of her try to hold her back. 

"Why wait? Plus, what better way to get to know her? It doesn't have to be a big deal date or anything, just see if she wants to hang out."

That sounded doable. "Okay yeah... like see if she wants to play video games or something?"

McCree tipped his hat, "Now you're getting it!"

This was something she could do. She had a partial plan, and a little information on her crush that could help her get a date. But not a real date, not really. A friend date? She shook her head. 

"I think tomorrow is going to be a good day", she said out loud for no particular reason. 

McCree nodded, and silently offered the joint again. On a whim, Brig took it and inhaled a little bit of it. She immediately felt light headed, and the dank cowboy had a little chuckle as she coughed.

"Next time remind me I hate this stuff", Brig choked. 

McCree pulled a bottle of water from nowhere, and passed it over.

"Bless" she said, and eagerly drank half of it. 

"Not a problem miss"

With that, Brigitte stood, found her balance, and started off to the door back inside. "Thanks for the wisdom tonight, I'll see you around", she called back.

"Happy trails", said McCree, fading back into the shadows. 

Brig headed back to her room. She felt a little loopy, a little anxious, and very relaxed. She flopped onto her bed after a half assed bedtime ritual, and dreamt of cute gamer girls in short shorts and freshly baked pastries. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Athena woke Hana up at 8 the next morning, and for once she didn't make a huge fuss about it. She rolled out of bed and meandered into her bathroom, had a hot shower. For the most part, Hana was on autopilot. As she woke up though, she started to get nervous about her work with Brig. She tried to remember what Tracer said about being vulnerable, and she was ready to admit to her crush why she left from the gym so abruptly. Because you're McFreaking gorgeous.

She put her whiskers on, fixed her hair, and donned her I Need To Fix The MEKA outfit. It was a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. By quarter to she was ready to go. She stopped in the mess hall to grab a pair of coffees and some snacks, then headed over to engineering bay 4. 

\---

Brig had rolled out of 8:40. She touched herself up, threw on a pair of overalls and a tank top, and made her way downstairs. She had one quick stop to make before she met up with Hana. 

\--- 

Brig walked leisurely into the workshop. Hana was already taking the mech apart, just little things like pulling off the windshield and making sure none of the weapon systems weren't loaded. "Good morning!" she called when she noticed the dazzling mechanic.

"Hey", Brig said, testing the waters. She flashed the little pilot a smile as she hopped off the robot. "She's a beauty", she said casually gesturing at the MEKA while making hard eye contact. Assertive.

"Thanks!" Hana grinned, "Her name is Mellie". 

"Mellie?" Brigitte giggled.

"Yep! Mellie Raise-Helly" Hana said without thinking twice about her up-until-that-point private joke. 

Brig had a really good laugh at that. Hana could hear Brigitte's Viking ancestors bellowing, a thunderous laugh that made Hana feel like she was on top of Valhalla. "Mellie Raise-Helly", she repeated with a sigh, wiping a tear from her eye, "I love it".

"I'm glad", Hana was beaming, "Here, this is for you". She offered Brig a coffee, and it was graciously accepted. She couldn't help but notice The Arms. Her hands were strong and calloused, her forearms bulged as she accepted the drink, her biceps swelled as if they knew they were being admired, and her triceps and shoulders lazily but visibly moved under her smooth skin. Vulnerable.

Brig set the drink down on the shop table, and leaned against it. "So, how do you want to attach these mini missiles?" Brig inquired, sizing up Hana as she put more weight on her arms and leaned back towards the table. 

"I've some ideas", she hesitated. The Arms were trying to say something, they bulged outward as Brig shifted her weight. "First though, I wanted to say sorry about running out on you yesterday", she squeezed her eyes shut, "I was just a bit flustered and didn't handle it well". 

She peeked open one eye to see Brig leaning forward, smiling warmly. "Aw Hana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"You didn't upset me! It was just this, thing I've got", she said, shaking her head. "We can talk about this later though, I want to upgrade Mellie!"

Brig giggled, "Okay sounds good! Would you want to get some food after? And maybe show me what's so great about video games?" Brig held her breath. 'SLOW DOWN'

"Yeah sure! That sounds fun!" Hana grinned ear to ear. 

"Alright sweet!" Brig nearly melted with relief, "Now how do we make Mellie meaner?" She strolled over the shipping container which had been left on the far side of the workshop. It took some effort to get the door open, she gripped the pull bar tightly and use her body weight to pry it open. None of this was lost on Hana, who watched The Arms work their magic. With a creak, Brig got the door open and walked inside.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hana called, and followed her crush into the dark metal box. Hana stood at the threshold, and peered inside. She couldn't see much of anything. There were many hard, mechanical looking shapes, but no movement. "Brigitte?" She called hesitantly, taking one step inside.

"BOO!" Brig yelled, jumping from her hiding spot behind the other door, landing with a loud crash on the iron floor. Hana shrieked, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oooooh I am gonna kill you", she said after she realized she'd been had, playfully punching Brig's shoulder. 

"I'd like to see you try", Brigitte was still laughing, now checking out the contents of the shipping container. 

"You might be big and muscly but Mellie would kick your ass and you know it", Hana stated, following Brig's eyes around the room. She could see what looked like sets of armour, a pair of large hammers, and some crates. 

"There!" said Brig, pointing to a large crate at the back, "There's our upgrade!" She tried to maneuver it out of the shipping container, but it was too large and awkward. After exhausting herself, she heard Hana cough obviously behind her. 

Hana had a pallet jack. She winked and tapped the side of her head with her index finger. 

"That's cheating!" Brig laughed, standing aside. 

"Oh, as if", Hana giggled, easily wheeling the crate out into the engineering bay. After that they were quick to get to work. Brig had no trouble opening the crate with a crowbar, and Hana set about preparing hard points on top of her MEKA to mount the rocket launchers to. 

They worked well together, cracking jokes, making progress, and flirting just enough to keep each other on their toes. They mounted the launchers, loaded a couple dummy rockets, ran the control wires down into the cockpit, choose a bright pink button to wire them to, and secured the whole experiment with duct tape. 

"Alright", declared Brig, staring at one of the launchers intently, "safety off?"

"Safety off", repeated Hana, flicking a switch inside the cockpit. "Ready?"

"Ready!" yelled Brigitte. Hana punched the new missile button, and after a brief warning beep, two missiles spat out of the launcher, screamed across the workshop, and crashed harmlessly into the far wall. 

"It works!! Hana it works!!" Brig was ecstatic. 

Hana popped out of the cockpit, "WOOOOOO!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing both of her hands in the air. Suddenly, she was in the flying. "Woooo!" she laughed as Brig twirled her around. Brig was twirling her around?

Hana put her arms down to steady herself, but her world swam a little when her hands got acquainted with The Arms. She gripped Brig's shoulders tightly to keep herself upright. Her lifter was still spinning and cheering, oblivious to Hana's muscle crisis. 

After what seemed like minutes, Brig set the little pilot down. "You did it Hana! You gave Mellie a big upgrade so she can be meaner! You- You can take your hands of my shoulders now?"

Hana had both feet on the floor and both hands on Brig. She was a little dizzy from spinning and very dizzy from the fantasies running through her head. "Oh fuck, sorry", her hands darted behind her back and she felt that old urge to run as far and fast as possible. 

Both of them were blushing hard. It was awkward. 

"Your, uh, your hands were really soft though (?)", Brig mumbled, trying to stave off the awkward silence. 

Hana laughed in that way people laugh to comfort someone who is clearly uncomfortable. "I, uh, thanks? Your arms are really hard (?)" she said, glancing up at Brigitte to see a mirror reflection of her own discomfort.

"Uh, thanks! You weren't really on my arms though, more like my shoulders..." She trailed off, "Did you want to feel my arms? They're pretty hard too", Brig bit her lip to prevent anything else cringy from exiting, and held her breath. 

"Uhm, yeah okay", Hana tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, looked up at Brig, and took a step forward. Brig flexed her arm, causing her bicep to curl into a little baseball sized lump of muscle. Hana audibly gasped, and gingerly reached out to it. 

"Go ahead, it won't bite", Brig grinned, flexing and unflexing a little as Hana's little fingers wrapped around the peak of the muscle. 

"Wooaaaah" Hana beamed, squeezing it a little. 

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah!" Said Hana, feeling the tension disperse a little as she conquered her urge to flee. She took her hand back, "You're right, it is pretty hard", she giggled.

"Right? I'm preetty proud of them", She flexed both arms then, closing her eyes and grinning like a moron.

"Daaaamn!" Hana egged her on, "Who's the babe???"

Brigitte laughed, arms falling casually to her side. "It's you!" she said playfully nudging the petite brunette.

"Pfft I don't think so", giggled Hana, "We can fight about it later though, if you want. How about we get that food now?"

"Hell yes!" Brig had been so distracted she'd forgotten all about the food. 

They walked to the mess hall together, leaving the engineering bay a bit of a mess itself. Brig would've felt bad, but they'd be back in it soon enough to demonstrate the missile system. Plus, her father wasn't around to give her a hard time. 

"Hana you can't just eat Doritos for lunch", Brig cautioned. She'd grabbed one of her chicken + bean + rice plates from yesterday, and started microwaving it. 

"Why not? Angela makes sure I get all my nutrients in a pill", Hana said nonchalantly, fishing a green pop from the fridge to go with it. 

"But it's just carbs and salt... Doesn't it make you feel sick?"

"It makes me feel alive!!" Hana yelled, stuffing her face with chips to drive the point home. 

"Snygging you're ridiculous" Brig giggled, pulling her plate from the microwave and walked with Hana to a table.

"That had better not be an insult"

"You'll have to learn some Swedish and find out", Brig winked. 

"I'm just going to assume it was an insult and get offended", Hana huffed, crossing her arms. 

"It means cutie", Brig laughed, giving Hana another playful nudge. 

"You think I'm cute??" Hana gasped.

"I- er- well, yeah, I guess I do?" Brig fumbled, "Are there people who don't?"

"You're absolutely right", Hana stated, "I like you, I think I'll keep you around".

"Oh phew", Brig wiped her brow, "I was soo worried", she offered sarcastically. She got a glare in response. 

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Oh please, I think you need the eye candy in your life as much as I need the cuteness in mine." Brig put her hands behind her head, leaned back, and flexed just a little. 

Hana glared harder, if that was possible, then burst out laughing. "Fair point, you terrible thirst trap", she giggled, then threw a balled up napkin at the butch flirt. 

"Hey I can't thirst trap someone who's not thirsty", Brig said, nudging Hana's leg under the table. She got a swift kick to the shin in response. 

Hana didn't have a rebuttal for that, so she stuffed her face with chips again and shrugged. 

"Gosh you're so violent!" Brig said dramatically, "Do you need to take out some anger on your games or something?"

"Probably", shrugged the gamer, "It's been like 18 hours now since I've played anything."

Brig snorted, "How are you even surviving!?"

"Sheer force of will", Hana responded quickly. 

"I don't suppose you'd want to show me some of your games? I'm actually really curious", Brig softened.

Hana thought about it. That was a pretty core part of who she was, and part of her didn't feel like she was ready to share it. What if Brigitte didn't like games? Or how much she got into games?

She gulped, "Yeah I think I'd like that".

"You don't have to! I know you're like, really famous, so I don't want to cramp your style or anything."

"No it's good, I think my fans would love you to be honest", Hana grinned, "They won't go easy on you though", she giggled.

"Hana! Brigitte!"

They both spun around to see Jack in the door to the mess hall.

"Since you two are slacking off, I assume the micro-missiles are mounted?"

"Yessir!" Brig replied quickly, sitting up straighter.

"Good, be ready to demonstrate them in 20 minutes."

"Aye aye, Captain Bore-isson" Hana waved, earning a glare from Brig and an eye roll from the boss. Well, as much of an eye roll as he could manage. 

"That's Commander Bore-isson to you, Song", he said, before leaving abruptly. He needed to make sure he got the last word. 

"Well, wanna head back down there and wait for him?" Brig asked, grabbing her dish and standing with a big stretch. 

Hana shrugged, "Yeah sure, he'll never expect me to be early".

They put their dishes in the sink and empty chip bag in the garbage, and made their way back to the engineering bay 4. 

\-----

"They're cute, aren't they?" Said Angela. 

Jack just grunted. 

"Well at least you're not disagreeing", She saw Brig take a swing. They were up in a hallway that overlooked the workshops, watching Hana and Brig get ready to demonstrate the new MEKA augmentation. 

"I just wish they'd take it a little more seriously", he grumbled, watching Brig swing again. "This prototype could be mass produced in what's left of Korea with a little help from the Germans, and from there we could push into Omnic controlled Russia from the East."

Jack was right, whether the girls knew it or not, there was a lot riding on this. This was the first international attempt at weapons creation since the start of the Omnic crisis, and only Overwatch had the notoriety, positive public image, and technical expertise to make it happen.

Brig took a third swing, and this time she nailed it. Hana was firing dummy rockets one at a time, and Brig was using her mace like a baseball bat to try and hit them out of the air. Angela couldn't help but grin as the auburn-haired girl jumped around excitedly. 

"They'll grow into the seriousness", she offered softly, "For now, I think we should let them have fun". 

"Mmm", the old soldier mused.

\------ 

"Alright, show me how it works!" said Winston, excited by this new development at his base. He was holding a camcorder, and going over the MEKA in detail so it could be duplicated and refined. 

"Well the launchers are duct taped to these hard points up here", Brig stood on her toes to gesture at them. "The control wires are secured externally with, uh, duct tape", she pointed to strands running from the top of the MEKA to the bottom; this tape was bright pink with bunnies on it. 

"And it's all wired up to these buttons here!" Hana chimed in from the cockpit, pointing out the controls for the camera. 

There were two other, tripod mounted cameras running. Several other heroes and a handful of techs were watching eagerly, while Jack and Angela stood back and watched the recording unfold. 

"Alright, that's straight forward enough! I'm sure with a little work, the new MEKAs could integrate the launchers easily", Winston reasoned.

"Oh for sure!" Hana quipped, "The space under the hard points is lightly armoured and hollow, so they could probably even mount it internally!"

"That sounds great!" The space ape said with his usual enthusiasm. "Can we see a demonstration?"

"Yeah! We've already got some dummies loaded!" Brig grinned, standing back as Hana maneuverer the mech so the cameras could see better.

"Don't talk about Hana like that", Winston laughed, nudging Brig, who burst out laughing. 

Hana fired the dummy rockets at the far wall, and all three cameras caught it. Researchers in Germany would use the footage to build damage estimates and payload models, while teams in Korea would work on integrating the launchers and streamlining the MEKA chassis. 

"Wooooo!!" Yelled Brig as the rockets fell against the far wall, forgetting how many cameras were listening. 

"That was perfect!" Winston declared, "Do we have any live ammo to test with?" he inquired.

"I'll check!" Brig jogged over to the shipping container and popped inside. "Yep!" she called from inside, "one sec!"

She came out, glancing at Hana, and tapping her index finger to her forehead. She grabbed the pallet jack and went back in for the crate. Hana giggled at that.

As Brig fed the real rockets into the launcher, Winston set up a hard-light target on the other side of the floor to act as a target. "There we go", he said, clearing the floor as Hana prepared to fire. 

"All clear! Fire in the hole!" Brig yelled, then gave Hana the thumbs up.

Hana eagerly mashed the fire button, and both launchers coughed into life, firing 16 missiles each at the dome Winston set up. The shield withstood most of the barrage, but fell apart and allowed the last two missiles to hit the wall, leaving large blast marks. Brig covered her mouth in concern but Winston just started laughing. "Guess I need a tougher shield, huh?"

"Next time we can use mine!" Brig offered, "I'd like to see Mellie try and break that", she said with a laugh.

"Mellie?" Winston asked.

"Er, uh, Missiles. I'd like to see missiles break that..."

"Right”, said Winston, grinning. "Well it's a possibility but I think it'd be too dangerous."

With that Jack stepped forward and gestured to the techs to finish recording. "Hana, Brigitte, good work", he said flatly. "This prototype may prove very valuable, so I'd like you to leave it here in the bay in case Winston needs to send more information to interested parties."

"Are you going to tuck her in Morisson? She takes a large glass of milk every night before bed!" Hana quipped as she walked over to the group.

Jack didn't even offer her a response. "You two are dismissed. I'll let you know if we need anything else from you." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out. 

The excitement had died down and most of the room was clearing out. "I'll make sure she gets tucked in", Winston offered, getting a laugh from Hana and Brig. 

"Thanks Winston", Hana beamed.

"No problem! Now you two run along, you've done some great work today."

Hana and Brig wandered back to the kitchenette on their floor, chatting about missiles and Mellie. Both of them felt great about their contribution, Brig especially, as she was no longer in Rein's or her father's shadow. 

Hana kicked back at the little table, sneaking glances at her crush as Brig mindlessly opened the fridge to see if there was anything new or exciting to eat. "Didn't you just eat?"

This earned Hana a devastating side eye. "Maybe so!" said Brig, raising her voice and chin a little in defiance.

"Where do you even put it??" 

Brig turned to face her, and pushed her stomach out. She slapped it once or twice, looking goofy.

"Okay Roadhog", Hana giggled, standing up. "Do you want to grab some snacks from the mess hall before we start gaming?"

Brig's face lit up, "You still want to game with me?"

"Uh yeah you noob, you're gonna get rekt though!" Hana made a peace sign for emphasis. 

Brig looked down at her tummy, still holding it, "I don't know, what do you think buddy, need some snacks?"

"Yeah belly what do you say?" Hana giggled, poking Brig's torso. She quickly drew her finger back in shock. "Why is it so hard??"

Brig grinned, ready to show off some more. She pulled her shirt up and flexed, revealing soft and feminine, but clearly cut, six pack of abs. Hana gasped, "Woaaaah!" starting to turn red again. 

"Ehh? Nice eh?" Brig reveled, moving her hips a little to catch the light better. 

"Omg stop you", Hana laughed, yanking Brig's shirt back down, "Save it for the bedroom!"

"... The what?" Brig froze. 

Hana's jaw opened but nothing came out. "Y- your bedroom?" She squeaked. "Like withou- when you- fuck it", she fumbled, "Let's go get snacks!" she shouted, spinning and running out the door. 

God she's cute when she's bashful. "Hana wait for me!" she called, laughing, chasing Hana down the hall.

"No! You just want to watch me squirm!" Hana yelled, waiting for her face to cool off. 

Fuck you have no idea. "That is only partially true! Also, we need drinks because one of us is so thirsty!"

Hana flew down the stairs, ignoring the last shot Brig took. She waited at the bottom, crouched, and when Brig came running by she pounced. She jumped out at the taller girl, and managed to shove her into the wall of the stairwell. "OOF!" Brig laughed, catching her balance quickly as Hana started to pummel her with little punches. At first, she resisted, blocking fists and trying to calm the little fireball. She gave into the play fighting quickly though, backing up against the wall and then sliding down it as a sign of surrender. "I give up! You win!!" she giggled.

Hana stood there, over her, panting. She had no idea what to do next but Brig was beaming up at her. "You really don't like getting teased huh?"

"Nope!" She said, cracking a smile. 

"Well you should get used to it because I think you're cute when you're angry" Brig said coyly.

Hana wound up another punch. This one, however, Brig caught. She grabbed Hana by the wrist and in one swift motion, pulled Hana down onto her lap. "I must be adorable right now because I am seething with rage", Hana laughed awkwardly, frozen in place. 

"You are!" Brig grinned encouragingly. "Is this too forward?"

"No this is okay", Hana squirmed a little, "I am just... new to this?"

"That's okay! I am too", Brig admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Really? You seem so comfortable with it", Hana relaxed a little. 

"I know, weird right? McCree told me I should be more assertive and I figured I had nothing to lose so I gave it a try", she looked Hana square in the eyes, "and I'm glad I did."

"Me too", Hana admitted, "even if it means I get teased some", she giggled. She took a minute to take in the buff cutie under her. The Arms looked good as always, her neck was toned and she had to resist the urge to try and hicky it. Her lips were full and soft, and they slowly curled into a brilliant smile she was sure she could fall in love with. 

Brig grinned as she watched Hana take her in. She cocked her head like a cat trying to figure out how the ziploc bag of treats opened. Her smile was quizzical, and her big brown eyes drifted over Brig's upper body like clouds on a breezy Sunday afternoon. Her lips twitched a little as she stared at her partners, and Brig smiled wide. "Time's up", she whispered, lifting her knees so Hana slid down into her. 

Hana giggled and put her arms around Brig's neck, leaning forward just a little. Brigitte leaned forward too, placing two strong hands on Hana's hips, pulling her just a little bit closer. 

In the end, it was Hana that deserved credit for the kill. She leaned in hard, connecting her lips and a few teeth with Brig's. They both closed they eyes and laughed, feeling the other's breath on their skin. Brig pulled her a little closer, kissing her again. 

This lasted a few minutes, then Hana started working little kisses down Brig's neck. Her hands instinctively slipped around the girl on her lap, grabbing her butt and getting a little bite on her collarbone in response. "Mmm, baaabe" Brig groaned.

"Mm?" Hana purred.

"I think we should save this for the bedroom", she giggled.

"Only you would throw that back in my face", Hana laughed, pulling back, remembering they were in fact in a stairwell.

"Well if you want something else in your face, just ask", Brig said, struggling to keep a straightish face.

"Oh my gooooood", Hana groaned, burying her face in Brig's shoulder, "You're worse than Tracer."

"I can't help it!" Brigitte laughed, wrapping both arms around Hana. Brig leaned in so her lips were a breath away from Hana's ear, "Do you want to hear something really hot?"

Hana felt her heart rate taking off. "Mmm?"

Brig whispered as sexily as she could, "There's hot pockets in the mess hall freezer."

Hana slammed her palms against Brig's shoulders, pushing and trying to get away. "You are such a loser!" she giggled, "Let me go!"

Brig tightened her grip on Hana's hips, "It's going to cost you", she said slyly.

Hana locked her arms straight, "What do you want from me you monster?"

Brig closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Hana sighed and seriously thought about slapping the pretty face she was falling for. She leaned in, giving her crush a quick kiss. Brig immediately let go. Hana stayed put though, "Are we gonna snack and play games now?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Brig said, starting to stand and letting Hana slide off her.

The duo left the stairwell looking a little disheveled, but no one was around and they made their way over to the mess hall to raid the stores. They grabbed everything from hot pockets to ice cream, then raced back up to Hana's room. 

Hana unlocked the door and ushered Brigitte in. She stopped dead in her tracks though, overwhelmed by the amount of pink in the room. "Woooaah!" she gasped. Her own room was still totally stock: bed, dresser, desk. Hana's had shag carpet, a huge tv surrounded by smaller displays and game consoles, a double size bed with a big fluffy duvet, lava lamps, stuffed animals, and a dozen posters... almost all of it in pink.

"You like it?" Hana chuckled, starting to throw the snacks in the fridge. 

"Like it? I love it! It's so cozy", she exclaimed, leaping onto the bed and sinking into it. Looking around, she noticed one of the displays was on. The text was too small to read, but it started scroll on its own. 

> new twitch who dis  
> OwO d.va who is she  
> omg does d.va have a gf???  
> who is this?  
> she's so hot good god!

Hana noticed Brig trying to figure it out. "That's my twitch chat", she laughed, waving at the screen. "I leave it on so my fans have somewhere to hang out."

> we're the twtich chat!  
> hangout? wait we can leave?  
> omg now there's two of them??

Brig stood up to try and read it, but the speed only increased as she got closer. The blur of letters and emojis hurt her eyes. "These are your 16 million fans?"

"Yep!" D.Va giggled, blowing them a kiss. "Guys this is Brigitte. Behave", she said sternly, and the chat flew into lightspeed. 

> You behave!

Brig gave a confused little wave and a smile to what she presumed was the camera. "So, what do you want to play?" she asked, turning back to her host.

"You ever heard of Mario Kart?" Hana queried.

"Yes! I played it at my cousins house!" Brig said excitedly. 

"Perfect!" Hana set up the controllers and the console, and set out a bowl of chips for them to share. She jumped onto the bed and Brig followed. "You ready to lose?" she chided.

"I am but I have a few tricks up my sleeves", Brig said slyly.

"You aren't even wearing sleeves!" Hana giggled, starting the game. 

The first race was a riot. Brig forgot which button was the gas, and Hana had to change dying batteries on the fly. They were both laughing so hard they both lost, taking 11th and 12th. "Looks like we're both noobs" Brig laughed. 

"Oh, I'm gonna get you this time, now that I've got juice in my controller!" Hana grinned, shaking the device. 

The second race was much different. Hana took first place easily, and Brig a respectable 7th. Hana put an L on her forehead and started teasing her competition. "Yeah yeah", Brig mused, "Enjoy it while you can!"

They started race three and Brig was ready to start playing dirty. After flying off an edge, she reached over and tried to press every button on Hana's controller at once. She shrieked, pulling the controller away but not before racing over a different edge. 

> YES  
> OMG  
> I LOVE BRIG GO YOU FILTHY CHEAT  
> YESSS GO GO GO

Brig managed to pull into the lead for the second lap, laughing maniacally the whole time, but Hana was close behind. Brig managed to squeak by in 4th, while the dirty play set Hana back to 6th. "Ooooh I hate you!" Hana laughed, punching Brig's shoulder.

> Abuse!   
> Someone restrain Hana  
> this is not a contact sport!!!

"Yeah yeah", Brig brushed her off with a huge smile, "I thought you were supposed to be good at this".

"Don't make me set my fans on you!" she threatened.

> yeah right  
> love you D but we're on Brig's side  
> BRIG 4 QUEEN

By the fourth race they were both seriously focused. 

> :p  
> :P  
> :-P  
> omg

Both Hana and Brig were sticking their tongues out in pure concentration. They played fair this time, but Brig managed to keep the lead she started with, taking 3rd while Hana took 4th. "That's two each!" she said smugly.

"Two each and you only had to cheat to get there" Hana griped. 

"You wanna make this more interesting, miss pro gamer?" Brigitte asked, bouncing her eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind, miss filthy rotten cheater?" Hana giggled. 

"Strip Mario Kart"

"You've got to be kidding me", Hana groaned. There was no unstreaming it though, and she was honour bound to try it. 

> !!!!!  
> omg yes! bless you brig she never strips for us!  
> WAT  
> #unregistered hypercam 2 connected#  
> it'll be good d.va! just don't lose!

"Alright!" Hana threw her hands in the air, "But I'm not going easy on you anymore!"

"Deal!" 

They took stock of what they had quickly. Brig was in sweat pants, tee shirt, and socks. Plus a sports bra and boxers, but she was really hoping it wouldn't come to that. 

Hana had a tight tee on, a pair of short shorts, plus a bra and panties. There was not a lot to strip, and she was ready to step her game up. 

The fifth race started and Hana sprinted into the lead. Brig had no problem with cheating again but she was too focused on keeping her place in second and couldn't find a way past Hana. Before she knew it Hana was over the finish line. "Noooo!" she wailed, but it was about to get worse. 

> BRIG LOOK OUT  
> NOOO

Hana was out for revenge, and went to tackle Brig into the bed as soon as she won. "HANA NOOO" she gasped as she was knocked over, Hana laughing all the while. Brig fell from 2nd to 3rd, then 3rd to 4th, then to 5th by the time she made it across the line. 

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" Hana taunted

Brig wore a big frown, "No it does not", she grumbled, getting a dastardly laugh from the Korean pro gamer. She bent over and pulled off her socks.

"Show the camera!" Hana teased, "No actually wait don't", she said, pushing Brig's feet back out of frame, "They get weird when they see feet".

> OWO  
> did someone say feet?  
> please show us again brig i missed it!  
> oh yess, oh yess yes yes  
> i'm gonna make it weird

"That'll teach you to cheat!" Hana sang.

"Or teach me to cheat better", Brig grumbled. 

"Don't", Hana said softly, "just let me win because you know I will anyway!"

"Mmmmmmmmm no" Brig laughed sourly.

The sixth race started with Hana in first and Brig in 5th. Hana fell to second, and Brig climbed to third, but despite her best efforts and some generous shoving, Brigitte couldn't knock D.Va from the lead. 

> oh god i can't wait to see this beefcake  
> HELLO I"M SINGLE  
> yesss let's go babette  
> :heart_eyes:

"This was your idea!" Hana teased, "Now what's it going to be?"

Brig threw her head back and groaned. It was going to be the shirt but damn if she wasn't going to use it to her advantage. 

"We didn't specify how I have to strip, right?" Brig asked for clarification. 

"Nope! Just as long as you make sure you remo-"

Hana didn't get a chance to finish the thought, because Brig straddled her quickly, turning her strip into a strip tease. She pulled the shirt up a little, flashing the abs for Hana and the small of her back for the camera.

"Oh my god NOO! You're so cringy stop!!" Hana shouted with some panicked laughter, slapping the tease repeatedly. 

"You're winning and this is the prize!" Brig giggled, gyrating a little as she pulled the shirt off, over her head. 

> OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
> omg im gay now  
> lmao i think im straight now?  
> WAT AM i tuning INTO  
> DAAAMN BABETTE GOT BACK

Hana was kaput. Brig's chest was right in her face. Despite the sports bra, she was a solid B cup. What got Hana though, was the that there was clearly a layer of muscle underneath. Brig flexed her chest and shoulders subtly, so only her adversary could see it, "Good luck Snygging" She winked. 

Brig took her seat again, ready to face the seventh race head on. "You ready D.Va?" she teased. 

> omg hana is dead!  
> xp  
> Brig flex for us!!!  
> d.va.exe not responding

"Hana?" Brig snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality. 

"Wha-?" Hana looked around cautiously, seeing Brig shirtless for the first time again. "Oh fuck right", she laughed anxiously, placing a hand over the side of her face to block the babe from distracting her. 

Brig leaned into her, "Let's go hotshot! I have other stuff to do tonight!" she was relentless.

> me?  
> please do me next!

"You are going to lose and you're going to keep stripping!" Hana yelled, keeping her blinder hand up, but only Brig could hear the shakiness in her voice. 

Hana went into the seventh race one handed, and did a damn fine job all things considered. At the start of the third lap, she was two places behind Brig, and decided desperate times called for desperate measures. She went back to using two hands, but this would be her undoing. Catching The Arms in her peripheral vision, Hana slipped on a banana peel and careened back into 7th place. 

"Nooooo", she howled as Brig howled with laughter, crossing the line well ahead of her.

"plbplbpblpblbpl" Brig blew her tongue at Hana. "What's it gonna beeee?" She enjoyed winning a lot more than she thought she would. 

Hana sighed in defeat. She pointed directly at the camera, "If any of you cucks make this a big deal I swear to god I will stop streaming forever", she threatened, then pulled off her shirt in one fluid motion. 

> THE PROPHECY IS TRUE  
> godiwishthatwereme.jpg  
> D.VA YOU BABE OMG  
> YASSSS

The twitch chat was on fire. Like, big gay flames reaching hundreds of feet into the night air on fire. Warning lights flashing at Amazon HQ on fire. D.Va had broken viewer records, follower records, and capacity records, though she wouldn't hear about that until tomorrow morning. 

Brig was also on fire. Her face was bright red as she took in her crush topless. "Hana you are beautiful", she whispered in awe, hoping the stream wouldn't pick it up. 

"Oh don't try to get on my good side now", Hana grimaced, "I am about to kick your ass into next week!". Brig giggled at that, but deep down, Hana was moved. She'd never been called beautiful before, at least not so intimately. Suddenly she didn't feel so self-conscious with her shirt off. 

The last map was Rainbow Road. Brig may have been starting 6 places ahead, but she knew edges were her weakness and she had to deal with Hana being shirtless. 

> she's eyeing you up d.va watch out!  
> ooo babette thirsty

After the first lap, it was clear D.Va was channeling all of her concentration. She'd climbed from seventh to third and Brig had slipped to second. 

> omg i can't look  
> this is going down in sports history!!

They stayed nearly neck and neck through the second lap, though the shoving and jabbing was starting to get intense. Neither could get a leg up on the other though, and it wasn't until the third lap when a clear winner started to emerge. In a moment of famous Mario Kart flukage, Brig was nailed by a green shell thrown forward by the pack. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

> WTF  
> WAT  
> I NEED A REPLAY WHAT WS TAHT

Her cry of horror was heard throughout Wing D. Hana burst out laughing, but now there was nothing holding Brig back, no sense of fairness, no right or wrong. She tossed the remote gently into the pillows, accepting last place. She was determined to make Hana second last. 

She wrapped an arm around Hana's torso from behind, pulling her onto her back. "BRIG NOO STOP!! I'M WINNING" Hana desperately scrambled to stay in a position where she could see the screen, but Brigitte eagerly wrestled her until her character sat defeated in 11th place. 

"You are such an ass!" Hana yelled, throwing little punches again and laughing despite the intense rage only a defeat in eSports could bring out in her. 

"No you!" Brig giggled, taunting Hana from above trying to block some of the spunkier fisticuffs. She straddled the smaller girl, sitting gently on her stomach until she ran out of steam. 

"I still won more races", Hana said, a little too blinded by rage to realize she was in fact under her crush and they were both half naked. 

"Want see me win at wrestling?" Brig laughed.

"Wha-?"

Brig snapped forward, snatching Hana's wrists and pinning them above her head. "I win!"

If asked in that moment, Hana would not have been able to name the game she played most recently. She would not have recalled her hometown or her age for that matter. "Hi" she said dumbly.

"Hi babe" Brigitte giggled. She leaned down, so her lips were just a kiss away from Hana's, "You ready to level up?"

Hana nodded eagerly, squirming a little under the powerhouse. 

Brig closed the gap, locking her lips on Hana's. She kissed her deeply and she could almost feel Hana melt under her. That lasted all of 10 seconds, before she felt Hana squirming wildly, struggling against the pin. Brigitte pulled back instantly. "What's wrong?"

"THE STREAM"

Across the globe, nearly 17 million were tuned into the first kiss Hana had had since eighth grade. They were all about to be severely disappointed. D.Va scrambled, half naked and as red as a fire truck, to the TV. She didn't even address them before killing the feed. The screen went black and the camera cover slid down automatically. She hung her head. 

"Hana I'm so sorry", Brig mumbled.

"It's okay, my legal team is going to have a field day with that tomorrow though..."

Brig stood up. "Do you want to keep going or would you rather call it a night?"

"Oh you can't pin me down like that and then leave!" Hana laughed.

"Okay good because there's other stuff I want to try on you" Brig said slyly.

"Like what?"

Brig sauntered over, "Like this!"

She grabbed Hana by the waist and hoisted her into the air. She pulled the little thing into her and grabbed her butt to secure her. Hana instinctively wrapped her arms around Brig's neck and her legs around her waist. Brig walked them over to the wall, until Hana was pinned between a rock and a literal hard place. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?" Hana said coyly.

"Tell me with your lips", Brig teased, closing her and leaning in for a kiss. 

"ur hot" Hana said flatly.

"That's not what I meant you dingus", Brig said, scrunching her face and they both started laughing. 

Brig decided to pounce and started kissing Hana's neck hard. Hana's laughter cut out quickly and she grabbed a fistful of Brig's hair to steady herself. Brig pushed herself into Hana, parting her legs with her stomach, and starting to suck and bite at the supple neck. Hana moaned, loud. 

Brig pulled up for air, "You doing okay snygging?"

"Uh huh" Hana grinned, going for Brig lips again. She locked on, and delicately slid a little tongue into Brig's mouth. She felt the grip on her ass tighten. "Mmm" she purred, meeting Hana's tongue with her own. The duo made out for what seemed like years. During it though, Brig had noticed Hana's legs tightening around her torso, and decided to make her pay for it. 

She flexed her abs and got a moan out of her prey. She leaned into Hana more, pressing her stomach against front of the short shorts she loved and despised. She flexed again, and Hana broke the kiss, panting. "That is seriously unfair" She said, her voice wavering a little. 

"What is?" Brig giggled, watching Hana squeeze her eyes shut at the sensation. 

"God you're cruel" Hana moaned, grabbing Brig by the hair again to pull her back into another long game of tonsil hockey. Her hands wandered all over Brig, groping her shoulders, squeezing The Arms, and digging her nails into her back. 

Brig leaned her legs into the wall to keep Hana up, and slid one her hands up over the small of her back. She pinched the bra strap, and in one swift motion pulled if off. 

"What!?" Hana broke out giggling, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Brig shrugged, smugly, "Girl's hockey team."

"I guess that makes me a puck bunny", Hana laughed, before diving for Brig's neck.

Brig moaned and let the little tease go to work before abruptly backing up. Hana yelped and clung to the larger girl as she walked them over to the bed. She leaned over a bit, and dropped Hana less than gracefully. She straddled her, parking her hips over Hana's and her hands on either side of her head. "As long as you're my puck bunny", she grinned, looking down at Hana like a lioness at its prey.

Hana nodded, enjoying the view from below. She reached up and around, trying to get Brig's bra off with the same finesse. They both started laughing after about a minute of frustrated noises from Hana, and Brig leaned in, burying her face in Hana's neck so she could get a better angle at the strap. 

"There!" She said, giddy as she pulled off the underwear. 

"Yaaay!" Brig cheered her on, sliding one hand up Hana's leg. "Does that mean it's your turn to strip again?"

Hana bit her lip as Brig tugged at her panties. "Use your teeth" she grinned.

Brig flashed a smile and immediately got down to work. She bit at Hana's hips, slowly working the clothing off. Hana groaned and cupped herself, gradually losing control as she was exposed to the hottest woman she'd ever met. 

Brig wasted no time, and dove in to start eating out her lover. She licked at Hana's clit and drove her tongue in as deep as she could. She took a minute to suck deeply and Hana let out the loudest, sexiest gasp Brig had ever heard. Brig quickly kissed her way up Hana's body, over her tummy, nipples, and neck, before stopping just below her ear. "You like that?"

Hana's face was as bright as her breath was laboured. Whatever Brig had done down there, it was working. "Mmmhmm" she sighed, trying but failing to kiss Brigitte back. 

"You're going to love this then", Brigitte giggled, sliding a hand up Hana's inner thigh. She stroked her, teased her, and watched Hana bite her lip as she writhed under the strong hands. Brig slowly, agonizingly, slid a finger inside Hana, and was rewarded with another gasp. She gently worked Hana's tight pussy, carefully and methodically moving in and out until Hana was grinding to the rhythm. 

"Please don't stop", Hana groaned, moving her hips into Brig's hand as she felt herself getting close to the precipice. 

Brig's lips were back on her ear in an instant, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do", she breathed, kissing the side of Hana's face. Hana shook and Brig felt her tighten around her finger. 

Brig made her way back down over Hana's body, and started to eat her out while her finger continued its work. Hana's legs tightened as the redhead started to double down on her mission, using her finger, lips, and tongue to drive Hana wild. When she felt a small pair of hands on the back of her head, Brig knew it was time. 

She pulled her hand out but continued to kiss gently. Hana was about to sigh with relief, but Brig came back with two fingers. She worked Hana's sex more aggressively, eagerly fingering her while using her tongue on the outsides of the vagina. 

"OH MY GOOOOOD" Hana screamed, only egging on her lover further. Brig continued her assault on Hana's senses as her body began to tremble, her legs shook and the Brig could see her stomach rise and fall with rapid, laboured breathing. 

Before either knew what was happening, Hana's legs locked and she let out a high pitched noise. She came a little bit, squirting Brig in the face as she reached a climax she didn't even know she was capable of. 

Brig was quick to wiggle out from between Hana's thighs, and flopped onto the bed beside her, grinning at her as she caught her breath. "You look so smug right now", Hana noticed, blinking as she took in the angel beside her.

"You look like a mess", Brigitte started to laugh as she dove in to cuddle in the post sex bliss. Hana curled up on her chest, still low-key shaking from the orgasm. 

"A hot mess?" Hana looked up.

"Hotter than any mess I've ever imagined", Brig grinned down at her, and wrapped The Arms around her. Hana smiled too, looking deeply satisfied. 

The pair fell asleep shortly after, and enjoyed a deep sleep with a new best friend. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've written since elementary school, so it's a bit sloppy but I really adore the MekaMechanic ship and I needed to give back to the community after reading all the content / liking all the artwork. 
> 
> It's mostly fluff and cuteness, with some tension + resolution, and then some smut (I wanted to do it all, like you fanfic masters). 
> 
> Shortly after I started writing I realized I couldn't tell what was me and what was the characters, I couldn't tell if I was projecting, etc. So I just ran with it (for better or worse) and ended up incorporating some of the life lessons I've learned lately. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> OH! And special thanks to InsominiacArrest for writing Tongue Tied. I loved that story and, if I had to pick just one, it's what inspired me to try writing.


End file.
